madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Silesia's Chaos Incident
Silesia's Chaos Incident is one of many incidents in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tina, despite her defeat at the hands of the Black Dragon Army at Zamberk Plains, making her last stand by having all the minister to hasten Ruslan's ascension ceremony before Spring. Her attempts eventually foiled however due to Miron kidnapping of Valery as an attempt to "protect" Ruslan from Tigre's "harm". Due to the inner conflict between Tina and Miron that lead to their demise, this incident marks the end of Zhcted Civil War entirely. Background Life in Silesia After Valentina's Takeover Sometime after Eugene's imprisonment for his "betrayal" against Zhcted via his "allegiance" with Muozinel Army, Tina led Osterode Army in quelling a Kurtis Army's revolt that was once led by Ilda's son Julian, whose death effectively lead to House Kurtis's fall and putting Bydgauche in a vulnerable state. Tina and Osterode Army then took over Silesia but rather of usurping, the Void Vanadis continued her service under Ruslan as his Assistant Officer while "restoring" orders in Silesia by increasing its security with her guards. In fact, Tina's "contribution" for Silesia's "restoring" Silesia has garnered respect from the city's public to the point she was adored as a "hero". What the public didn't know, however, was her "restoration" was part of her scheme to bid some time until the right moment for her to achieve her longtime dream: becoming the Queen of Zhcted. The "peace" in Silesia however is short-lived as the skies suddenly turned purple, courtesy to Ganelon's ritual in summoning Tir Na Fal in order to absorb her power. As the result, Silesia was plagued by mysterious outbreak that infecting every citizen in the capital city, leaving them at the mercy of the bizarre illness. Believing this phenomenal events were because of "bad superstitions", all citizens including high ranking officials such as Miron brought demon repelling items and sought priest and gypsies so they can be saved from the strange phenomenal. When the skies cleared, all citizens instead praising Ruslan for continuously praying at the Imperial Shrine without realizing the sacrifices of Tigre and the Vanadises have done to save the day. Regardless, anxiety still looming Silesia as the citizens were worried about the impending attacks from two more enemies: Barbarian Army of the North and the discontent Adelaide Army of the South. To make matters worse, due to Tina's involvement in Sofy's "death", the Black Dragon Army is established under the leaderships of Tigre, Elen, Mila, Liza and Olga as a homage to the first Black Dragon King, making the new army as the third threat to Silesia. In spite of Tina's manipulations, Barbarian Army was defeated by the Black Dragon Army and Adelaide Army's uprising fall short before it even begin due to internal conflict. Despite these threats however, Tina remains calm as she gains 7,000 soldiers from the former Adelaide Army as allies for her new army, the Valentina Army. Eugene's Imprisonment and Demise Prior to the Barbarian Army's Invasion, Tina is appalled to hear Miron's request her to be Silesia's acting ruler while hastening Eugene's execution. Tina not only (pretend) to accept Miron's request out of Ruslan's health, but also calm him down and tells him to wait until a proper time for Eugene's "execution" due to his unhealthy hatred against the former Earl. Behind this act however, everything is according to Tina's plan and it almost fulfill her long awaited ambition. What neither Tina nor Eugene realize however is that Tigre and his companions (Gaspar, Naum and Damad) have already infiltrated into Silesia and planning on rescuing Eugene and find their way to escape. The rescue mission almost failed when Eugene is severely injured during his scuffle against Miron who fatally stabbed him with Viktor's sacred dagger. However, not even Eugene's injury able to stop Tigre's group (barring Naum and Damad who have to split from the group for their escape) barely escape from Silesia without being caught by Osterode soldiers. The following fallout worsen the relationship between Tina and Miron as the Void Vanadis calls him out for almost tainting Ruslan's good name for letting his impulse got the better of him. Regardless, since she still needs the old chamberlain due to his longtime service to King Viktor, Tina forgives him and let the incident slide for once. Unknown to both Tina and Miron, Eugene eventually succumbs to his injury and passes away, and Tigre himself becoming his replacement as the new contender for the crown under the supports from 4 Vanadises and Pardu citizens. Valentina Army's First Defeat and Downfall Tigre's declaration for kingship has shaken almost everyone in Zhcted especially Silesia, but nobody is more upset than Tina who turns her hostility towards Tigre as she views him to be "fake" as for he, an outsider from Brune despite his heroic accomplishments, aiming for the crown; something that is unheard of in Zhcted's history. Due to that belief, many aristocrats join Tina's cause to defeat the Black Dragon Army without knowing her true intentions. Later, Regin and Mashas are also getting involved in the conflict between Tigre and Tina. The Black Dragon Army and Valentina Army are fighting against each other at Zamberk Plains where the latter dominating the first battle due to Tina's prowess as the last Vanadis to wield Ezendeis's power. However, courtesy of tactics from Elen, Tigre and Regin, the Black Dragon Army delays the battle by using 3 Durandal plan to recuperate it's morale. It's only until Sofy's miraculous return from her "death" turns the tide to the Black Dragon Army's favor; forcing Tina to order her army's retreat from Zamberk Plains which resulting the Black Dragon Army's narrow victory. However despite her army's horrific defeat, Tina refuses to give up her ambition as she still has one last trick in her sleeve: hastening Ruslan's Coronation Ceremony without waiting for Spring. Valentina's Downfall and Death After her return to Silesia, Tina holds a meeting with bureaucrats to hasten Ruslan's coronation ceremony as the means to quell the "rebellion" from Vanadises, since having an official king is the only way to stop the Vanadises' "revolt". Without any questions, all the bureaucrats agrees to comply Tina's suggestion. In truth however, this is her last resort to achieve her ambition and possibly her final plan to get rid of Tigre and his allies by breaking their unity against her, starting by planning on assassinating Tigre and kidnap Regin for personal use. After the meeting, Tina decides to visit both Ruslan and Valery without taking her break only to be dumbfounded to hear from a frantic minister about Valery's kidnapping by Miron-with their last known location was at the castle walls that was installed with Magical Chains. This forces Tina to take an exhausted trip to the said location without Ezendeis power, knowing one fact that the chains will neutralizes Ezendeis's power. Upon her arrival, she also stumbles upon her soldiers and berates them for their hesitation in rescuing Valery, only to be shocked to learn that Valery has been staying the library just to wait her return from the war. Without any choice, Tina opts to confront Miron by herself. In her confrontation with Miron, Tina is disgusted to see the chamberlain holding Valery as hostage with the sacred dagger he used to stabbed Eugene;prompts her to call him out for his horrendous act. Miron however justifies this as his means to "protect" Ruslan and he is planning to deliver the boy's head to Tigre just to ensure Ruslan's "safety". Tina instead retorts that she will have the old chamberlain's head to Tigre's out of her loyalty to Ruslan, though she mocks that his death to be worthless. Distraught and enraged by Tina's taunts, Miron pushes Valery away that causes Tina to rescue the boy immediately only to be stabbed by Miron in return. As his sanity begins to slip apart, Miron mutters his "success" for killing the "Royalty's Enemy" only to be shaken by Tina's murderous glare that forces him stepping back to the wall's edge and fall to his death. Tina eventually succumbs to her injury and collapse but telling Valery to call Ruslan instead. As the boy leaves, Tina then thinking about her ironic end while laments for unable to achieve her ambition. As Ruslan finally arrives and stays by her side, in her final act, Tina painfully summons Ezendeis and reveals her ambition to the Viralt for the first and only time before it eventually disappears. With Ezendeis's disappearance, Tina is officially stripped from her Vanadis position and she is declared as deceased. Ruslan's Abdication And Suicide In his twilight moments, Ruslan dispatches his messenger for Tigre as he wishes to meet him alone. In spite of hearing warnings from Elen and Mila that the meeting could be a trap, Tigre rushes towards Silesia anyway. Once he is arrive at the capital, Tigre meets a blooded Valery who then escorts him to the palace's front where they eventually meet a weaken Ruslan and a now deceased Tina. Baffled to see what had happened, Tigre tries to call a physician for help but Ruslan rejects it as he claims that he doesn't have much time left and he need to talk to Tigre immediately. Worrying about Zhcted's uncertain future after witnessing the chaos within the kingdom, Ruslan asks Tigre several question concerning Zhcted's future and wondering if Brune will annex the kingdom into its territory, as well as the Vanadises' fate. Tigre however denies as he wishes Zhcted still be the kingdom and claiming that Vanadises will retain their position, much to Ruslan's relief. After giving his blessing to Tigre and Elen, Ruslan abdicates his crown and leaves Zhcted and its people in good hands while making his last request to Tigre on taking care of his son Valery, of which Tigre takes it with heart as his promise to Ruslan and Eugene. Later, Ruslan then carrying Tina's corpse with him and entering the burning Imperial Palace for his suicide while lamenting about him should be dead 8 years ago, much to Tigre's sadness. With that, Zhcted's brutal civil war is finally over. Aftermath The following aftermath of the civil war's end, Tigre is officially ascended as the first and only person to be the king of both Brune and Zhcted. Damad was also presumably released from prisoner of war status due to his assistance on Tigre and Black Dragon Army to end the civil war, sending him back home to Muozinel safely. Valery meanwhile is taken to Osterode under Natasha's care, as currently Osterode has no Vanadis and Natasha herself as one of few remnants of the House Estes's family member. Trivia (To be added...) Notes Reference Navigation Category:Event